I want you, I've always wanted you
by honeybunches11
Summary: Sebastian and Dave Smut : My first try at fan fiction so please review and comment


**This is my first fan fiction so please feel free to review and give your comments :).**

Scandals, oh the glorious place, great music with a steady beat, gorgeous gay men crowding the dance floor and thanks to a skillfully made Fake I.D. an endless supply of alcoholic beverages to my disposal. I was king of his place, I had rhythm, looks and a way with words that made the people in here worship at my feet. I stepped into the place, Nd of course, all eyes were on me, but you can't really blame anyone for that. Making my way to get a cocktail I spotted David Karofsky, that man, oh he got under my skin, something about him I couldn't quite put my finger on it but I could barely stand to be in the same room as him.

As I slid into the stool beside him, I could feel him shift away from me. The only thing I liked about I'm was the fact that I made him even more uncomfortable than he made me. Sipping on the drink in my hand I surveyed the area, who will be coming to the Smythe home tonight. I saw some familiar faces in the crowd and knew I could have my pick of the crowd but I couldn't quite decide who was worthy of a night with the King.

Looking over at Dave I felt my skin crawl, I couldn't stand the way he made me feel. I was a God, on a scale of 1-10 I'm a 12 and for some reason every time I saw this neanderthal all I could think about was him shoving my against the wall and taking me like the huge man he was. I ALWAYS dominated, I was, as earlier stated, a King, I've even been known to made a few straight boys venture to the dark side. But all I could think about around David was how he could make me obey his every desire, this was probably why I had been so nasty to him in the past. There was know way I was going to lower myself to that level, so no better way to get rid of temptation than to make him utterly repulsed by my presence.

After a couple drinks, I felt myself feeling a little braver and made my way to the dance floor, swaying my hips to the steady beat, attracting a crowd of young men effortlessly. Eyeing them each, I turned up my chin, how stupid where they? I had my pick of this crowd and none of these amatures would be making the cut tonight.

Gracefully taking the drinks they offered me, I felt myself slowly loosing all sense of control. I'm sadly a pitiful lightweight. Once my speech began to slur and my body started to rock effortlessly I decided it was time for a break.

Ending up right next to David again, my muscles began to tense. No, you can't do the things you wanted to do to him, especially making him dominate me like I wanted him to. He grunted and sipped on a cold beer, the way his mouth slipped around the tip of the bottle had an effect on my that I was too ashamed to admit. His muscles tightened as he heard me speaking along with the crowd, man how I wanted to tear off that button up shirt subtle my teeth and kiss every part of his muscled body.

Deciding against myself, I ordered another drink, trying to supress my thoughts, but the alcohol only made me yearn more for him. How he could make my frail, slender body bend in ways no one would imagine, oh the thing he could do to me. As David swung around in his stool to leave, I caught his left wrist in my hand, holding it firmly. Before I could control myself I pulled him close to myself and kissed him with all the vigor that I had been storing up since I had first met him. Grinding my hips into his with the music, he pulled away, lookign bewildered. "What the Hell, Smythe?" he grunted out, but instead of answering I smiled like an innocent school girl, and turned my body so that my shoulder blades were rubbing against his rock hard chest. I moved his arms to wrap around my waist, smiling as I noticed he didn't pull away.

He leaned over and grabbed my hips, buckling them into his, "Smythe, what are you doing?" Smiling I lifted my hands to run through my hair as I swayed against him. I noticed him standing stiff and then realized he wasn't staying still because he was enjoying it, he was staying still because he was in so much shock, had I been sober I would have been in shock too.

"Let me show you, Big D," I smiled and spun around with a quick glance at his crotch. Pulling him to a slightly less crowded corner I kissed him again running one hand through his hair and the other was placed on his lower back, pulling him impossibly closer to me. He kissed me back hesitantly. I licked my lips, loving the taste of his sweet lips and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I want you Karofsky, I've always wanted you.." I admitted shyly.

I leaned back to see his expession, shock. Sucking in my lower lip, trying to hide that I was embarrassed I decided that I should probably show him _how _much I wanted him. Leaning over to press my lips to the crook in David's neck I felt him relax under to contact. Moving my hand from the his back I began to palm David's slightly hardened cock through his thick jeans.

He moaned into my ear and his length grew under my hand, I had him right where I wanted him. Only thing I had to do was get him alone and hopefully he could release his inner animal. Kissing his lips again I grabbed his hand pulling him toward the door. After David adjusted his jeans so that he could walked comfortably I lead him out the door and to my car.

Throwing him down on the back seat I hovered over him, remembering all the fantasies I had been having lately about this very moment. I could tell he was still uneasy so I kissed the area of neck right under his ear and whispered in it, "just sit back and relax, babe." The hairs on his back rose as my warm breath danced around his neck.

Licking my lips I watched his face as I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and kissed down his chest. He moaned and I could tell he was enjoying it. I made my way to the hem on his jeans and unbuttoned them slowly, making sure to apply the right amount of pressure that would make him grow even harder under my hand. He sat up so it was easier for me to access and I pulled his impressive length out of his thin underwear and cupped it in my hand. Moving back to face him I stroked his cock forcefully and kissed his lips, "I'm impressed, Big D." I said drawing out the nickname, and flicking my tongue around in his mouth before I climbed back down to his crotch. Looking up the whole time so see his reaction, I licked his head, tasting his salty precum.

I took his whole length and used my tongue to lick up his length. Sucking hard on his cock and bobbing up and down I watched as David grew hornier and hornier until the moment I had been waiting for. The inner animal in Dave appeared as he grabbed the back of my head and pulled on my hair. Shoving my head into his length I felt his cock hit the back of my throat. I hummed in excitement and I could feel he was close, he was _very _close.

Removing my mouth from his cock, he growled and gave me a look of mixed anger and want. I leaned over and kissed his jaw as I removed my shirt and jeans. He leaned up to kiss me and flipped my body over to where I was laying on my stomach, his hot, sweaty over me. He kissed my back and roughly inserted a finger into my opening. "I'll teach you to leave me on the edge," He growled between his teeth, curving his finger to hit my prostate. I let out a soft squeal and arched my back, pushing into him.

"Please, David, teach me," I shouted out as another digit was inserted into my entrance. He bit my ear as a third was put inside, "Stop teasing, just fuck me." I shouted, not being able to hold back any more, I didn't just want him anymore, I needed him.

"Shut up, you ignorant prick," he huffed into my ear as he removed his fingers. I whined and looked at him lustfully, kissing his jawline. He lined his cock with my entrance and I wined again, he bit my neck and thrust into me powerfully.

After ten minutes of fucking me, he came hard into me, I followed shortly after, causing a mess of cum and sweat to end up on the back seat of my car. Falling over, spent completely, I smiled to myself, he had been everything I had imagined he would be and more. I kissed his jaw and put on my clothes. He watched me and smiled, kissing me again after we were both clothed. I kissed at his neck as he held me close, running his fingers through my hair


End file.
